


Foul Mouth

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: GetBackers
Genre: I find little cusses hot so so does ban, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would apologize for the cusses but uhm...that's the whole damn point.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foul Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for the cusses but uhm...that's the whole damn point.

Coffee.  
  
It all started with the damn coffee.  
  
Natsumi had just started her job at the Honky Tonk, and her starting skill set was...flawed, to put it kindly. She asked Ginji to be her coffee test subject, and he would never turn down something that could be ingested for energy. "Almost ready!" She said cheerfully to Ginji.  
  
"Alright, Natsumi-chan!" Ginji replied just as cheerfully. He was always so damn cheerful. Ban found himself watching his partner as usual, gaze (at least what Paul would teasingly call it) fond and adoring. While he wouldn't quite put it under that denomination, he really did never tire of looking at Ginji. His smile put the sun to shame, and though he'd never admit it, Ban'd rather die a penniless, homeless craven then never see that smile again.  
  
Natsumi bounded over with the very, very hot beverage, and that was the undoing of everyone in that room (or at least Ban's).  
  
The saucer tipped, sending the ceramic mug full of coffee flew off of it, and landing directly in Ginji's crotch. He shot up, loudly and wildly exclaiming at his now burning balls. Being the (adorable) "genius" he was, he decided pouring ice water on his pants was a smart next step. All it did was make his pants more wet, him more unhappy, and his testicles still burnt. While Natsumi clamored about, Ban found himself laughing. After pouting at him, Ginji sat down in his seat dejectedly (not quite chibi depressed).  
  
And amid all the clamor and noise, Ban heard Ginji mutter something distinctly under his breath.  
  
"Shit."  
  
It may have been the timing, or some stroke of fate. He just heard Ginji cuss.   
  
"G-" Ban stopped himself, curious to hear more. Unfortunately, that was all he heard...at that moment. He just brushed it off as him mishearing (though he never misheard anything before).  
  
"I-I am so sorry Ginji-san! I am am sososososososorry!"  
  
"I-It's fine, Natsumi-chan! Barely any damage!"

You say you're fine, but there's tears in yours eyes, Ban thought.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, business returned to normal. Until...

"Dammit..." Ginji said almost imperceptibly.

Of course, Ban was always rather perceptive.

He felt himself shudder. This shouldn't bother him. Ginji was a grown man (in body at least), and he was allowed to cuss if he wanted to. Yet hearing it from Ginji's mouth was so wrong...and sinfully good. After they partnered up, Ban had rarely heard an unkind word from Ginji's mouth.

"Ban-chan?" That same mouth asked him a moment later.

"Ha?"

"What's wrong? You seem angry."

"Not angry. Need to piss."

He pushed off from the bar abruptly, stool screeching across the floor as he stumbled ("Walked quickly!" he would argue). He did need the bathroom...just for a different reason than he said. He locked the door behind him and slumped against the wall. The thoughts he just has were no good. Not good at all. Nope. Despite the fact that he enjoyed having them. Quite a bit.

He looked down, and sighed in relief. Not that bad. He wasn't too far. But how far was too far? How far did he want it to be? How...

His train of thought was broken when he heard knocking at the door.

"Ban-chan?" The reason for his dilemma said from the other side of the door. Of course he would come see if he was alright. He had probably had been in there forever, and Ginji was Ginji.

"I'm fine." To emphasis that point, he flushed the empty toilet, and ran the sink a moment. He paused. "Ginji?"

"Hmm?"

"Cuss."

"Huh?" Ginji's muffled voice said from the other side.

"Just say a swear, godammit."

There was silence, before a small voice said: "Shit?"

Ban shuddered again, and smacked his forehead.

Shit indeed.•

**Author's Note:**

> I needed cussing Ginji and in-love Ban. This satisfies both needs.


End file.
